Many prior art paperboard cartons disclose spout assemblies for pouring the contents from the carton. However, many of these prior art spout assemblies are unsightly, expensive to fabricate and difficult to manipulate. Some also include metallic parts which greatly add to the cost of manufacture. In addition, many of these prior art spout assemblies open in an inward direction and therefore can interfere with the outward flow of the contents. Finally, many of these prior art spout assemblies cannot easily and securely be reclosed so that the contents of the carton can easily become contaminated or inadvertently spilled therefrom.